How Kira Was Caught
by Stephano Hungary
Summary: L's failed plans are making him frustrated, so he asks Matsuda. What does Matsuda have in mind?...


_**How Kira Was Caught**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Hello everyone, this is just a quick funny I thought up in my spare time so I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Manekikoneko: Hope you guys like the other Death Note humors we'll be making up in the boring-ness that is World-History class.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did I would have made Light die a slow painful death…but hey, at least he's cute.**_

L and Matsuda were sitting at a table discussing other approaches to see if Light was Kira, and so far all of L's plans fluked. "Well, do you have any ideas Matsuda?" L asked while taking a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

Matsuda looked up from his doodle, shrugged his shoulders, and continued doodling. After seeing this, L sighed with the fork in his mouth. After a couple minutes in silence, with the exception of the sound of Matsuda's pen scribbling on paper, Matsuda jumped out of his seat in excitement, "EUREKA, I'VE GOT IT!!!" At this exclamation, L fell out of his seat resulting in his precious cake to fall on the floor as well. That poor cake.That poor, sweet, smashed, dirt covered cake.

After recovering L propped himself on his elbows while staring at his only half-eaten cake, and then we all know what happens after that. That's right, L…was…pissed. "Matsuda…your idea had better be damn good, or else." L mumbled while his left eye was twitching, and his left hand was bending the metal fork. Matsuda looked at L like nothing happened and grinned replying, "Why yes I do L," L looked up at Matsuda waiting to hear his oh-so-great plan. "My idea is…" "Yes?" "My idea is…" "Yes?!" "My idea is…" "Bloody hell Matsuda; just tell me the damn plan!" L shouted. "Reverse psychology!"

………

"…Reverse psychology...That's your brilliant plan?" L asked through gritted teeth. "Yes, see if we use reverse psychology on Light, he might slip up, and then that's when we'll catch him!" Matsuda said. For a minute L reverted out of his blind rage, and thought about Matsuda's plan for a minute. _'You know even for a weirdo, Matsuda's plan might actually work…'_ L thought while placing his thumb in his mouth, biting his nail.

"And how do you suppose we use this reverse psychology on Light?" L asked as he crawled back into his seat and retained his slouching posture. (My parents would kill me so many times over if I slouched as much as L did XD!) Matsuda picked up one of the cordless office phones and gave it to L, "We're gonna call him!" L stared at Matsuda in disbelief, "We're going to call him directly from the office? Do we even know if he has Caller I.D. or not?" "…Well…no," "Then why the hell should we risk calling him from here, where he could trace us back and probably kill us?" L questioned.

"Well let's just give it a shot and see what happens." Matsuda said while grinning nervously. L turned on the cordless phone and began to punch in Light's home number, "For your sake Matsuda, this had better work…" L said while glaring at him.

-Yagami Residence-

_RIIIIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIIIING!!!_

Light, sitting at his desk writing in the Death Note, looked at the Caller I.D. to see who it was. He noticed that it was coming from an office from where his dad worked. Ryuk bit into a delicious apple while watching Light's every move like he always does. "Hello?" Light asked. "_Hello, could I speak to Light?"_ the voice on the other line asked, "I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone right now." Light replied. _"Oh that's okay, can I speak to Kira then."_ Light, who apparently started to have no common sense for no reason said, "Speaking."

There was a slight pause on the other line…L stared at the skeptically, and then he brought the phone back up to his ear and shouted, "HA!!! I KNEW IT!!!" L then slams the phone down on the receiver in triumph. "Tag him, and bag him Matsuda!" "Yes sir!" Matsuda said while saluting to L.

Back at Light's house Light still had the phone put up next to his ear with the dial tone still going. "…Shit."

And that my friends, is how Kira was caught, pretty lame to see how not having any common sense can screw you over anytime. So moral of the story is, "Don't try to be a God of the new world unless you have the common sense and brains to back it up."

_**Stephano Hungary: You know, that's how I thought that the Kira case would end in my world.**_

_**Manekikoneko: Yeah…But you know who cares, it's Light's fault for having no common sense even if it was only for a second.**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Your right…oh well, that's why he dies in the last episode, no common sense. Oh yeah and Mikami, stop having dream sex with Light. It's not gonna make things better for you. And I had no idea why I just said that right now.**_

_**Manekikoneko: Yeah me neither, so anyway folks just review and give us some other Death Note ideas we can make up, you'll get full credit for the idea rest assured.**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Hope you guys enjoyed the story, and we'll see you later!**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

__

__

__


End file.
